


Catra's Last Day

by Bow_woahh



Series: Catradora Week 2018 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Adora is too, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, Catra is whipped, Catradora Week 2018, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Reunion, Very light hearted, catradora, everything is too happy, honestly this is almost crack, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_woahh/pseuds/Bow_woahh
Summary: Catradora Week 2018(Day 2: Firsts/Lasts)Catra has been anticipating this for months now, and now it's finally come - her last day at the Horde.





	Catra's Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy day two, it was so much fun to write, especially since it was literally no angst haha. 
> 
> Hope you like it (:

Today, was Catra's last day in the Horde. In the Fright Zone, before joining the  _ right _ side - Adora's side. 

 

Catra was genuinely happy. And nervous, apprehensive, and slightly weary of the fact it  _ could _ still be a trap, but she was mostly happy.

 

_ I'll be with her. She'll be with me. She wants to be with me. I want to be with her. _

 

She giggled, she actually  _ giggled _ , to herself as she lay in bed, Scorpia looking over as if she was a crazy person. She still didn't know. As close as the two had gotten, she still wasn't sure whether to trust her, or if she could keep her mouth shut. Instead, she opted to tell Entrapta, who seemed very adamant in doing so too. 

 

“Hordak tried to dispose of Emily last week! Since then I haven't been able to stand him…” she had grumbled when Catra told her about what Adora and her were planning to do. 

 

It was a fairly simple plan. On their next attack to siege more land, Catra would get 'injured’ and she would be brought to the medical tank. Then someone,  _ someone _ being Entrapta would make sure that beforehand Catra's small set of belongings were definitely in the tank. 

 

After, the tank would retreat as it normally did when they had an injured soldier in it so, from there it would be an easy route out. All she had to do sneak past the battlefield through the bushes, then she'd be in the clear. 

 

The last part was the easiest: Entrapta and her would hideaway in the The Whispering Woods until Adora and the others could get to them. 

 

_ Easy. Nothing can go wrong.  _

 

Catra was ecstatic. She'd never felt this way about anything. She'd never felt this way towards  _ anyone _ but Adora. 

 

Before, she had been so blinded with proving people like Shadow Weaver wrong that it blinded her to what she  _ actually _ wanted. 

 

And ruling the world wasn't it.

 

It was Adora. And she'd have that in a couple hours. And she couldn't wait. She couldn't wait to make up for the lost time, to shower Adora with compliments, kisses, and  _ love _ . 

 

She had missed it more than she cared to admit. Way more. She had missed Adora's breathing as she fell asleep, Adora's eyes and how they lit up as Catra talked, Adora's forehead kisses and most of all - She missed the long conversations at night, about the world, about them, about what was next. 

 

Soon she'd have all that back. A tear rolled down her cheek.

 

_ A happy tear. _

  
  


All she has do was get through the morning first. 

 

Being pulled back to reality, she groaned, being the last one to drag herself out of bed, as per usual.

 

Catra picked up her ration bar on her way to the showers, sleep in her eye and no spring in her step, munching moodily on the bar, like most days. 

 

Being the second in command meant she had a lot more to do now, which she didn't really anticipate. Or enjoy. Most days were filled with meetings and plans piled on more meetings and plans. 

 

Any moment to spare was spent feeding back to the rebellion, feeding back to  _ Adora,  _ and having Entrapta help her with sabotage. The fact she hadn't been caught was astounding. Well, she was careful. 

 

Her visits to Bright Moon were played off as her spying, or gathering intel outside the Fright Zone. Ironically, it was the opposite. 

 

She pulled herself out of her thoughts, heading to Hordak's lair for their daily meeting with the rest of the Force Captain's waiting for her. 

 

“Commander!” Scorpia saluted her abruptly, waiting outside the door, waiting outside for  _ Catra _ . She'd miss this big goof. 

 

“At ease, Force Captain.” Catra liked to make use of the power she possessed. 

 

She wouldn't miss it though. 

 

 _I'm_ _leaving it for something_ _better_.

 

Scorpia obliged, opening the door for Catra, gesturing for her to enter first. Catra gave a small earnest smile to Scorpia as she walked into the room, and as quickly as it came it vanished. 

 

_ One more stupid meeting.  _

  
  
  


The meeting did drag on, as always, even back when she had convinced her brain she enjoyed planning to kill innocent people, it was still boring.

 

All the soldiers were getting ready for the attack that they would soon launch. While Catra was getting ready to finally go  _ back home _ . Back home to Adora. 

 

She snuck into her sleeping quarters, packing her small set of belongings, a change of clothes, a small dagger and fake blood. 

 

_ It's gotta be believable. _

 

Another part of the plan was that Catra would (pretend to) fight She-Ra (Adora) and she would just slash her clothes up, pop the fake blood pouch, making it look like she was badly wounded.

 

From there it would be easy. 

 

Now all she had to do was get her stuff into the tank. 

 

_ No problem at all.  _

 

It took her a matter of minutes. 

 

Entrapta had helped her of course, opening the locked entrance, and taking care of the usual medic. They both agreed not to mention how. Emily was also there, despite how non-discrete it ( _ she _ ) was, Entrapta refused to leave the robot behind. 

 

_ Fair enough.  _

 

Catra didn't argue. She was too high on the adrenaline. On the thrill of this whole plan. On the thought of being reunited (properly) with  _ her _ . 

 

They were getting in the tanks.

They were approaching the battlefield.

This would be Catra's  _ last _ fight on the Horde’s side. 

 

Finally, the battle had started. The Princesses charged on, already starting to take out the Horde tanks. Already losing. Catra wondered how she managed to stay with this sorry excuse for...what, a family? 

 

She laughed, possibly a little too maniacally (not that it was out of place) and got out of her tank. 

Then, she saw the bulging muscles on that beautiful glowing figure of She-Ra's and smiled. 

 

She started stalking towards her, ready to have the best fight in a lifetime.

  
  
  


“Catra!” Adora said, trying not to give away the hidden bliss she was feeling, clenching her jaw, barely managing to keep a straight face. 

 

The rest of the battlefield seemed to slow 

 

“Adora…” Catra purred, stalking around her, also trying to restrain herself from pulling the girl closer and  _ devouring _ her lips, like she had been meaning to do for so, so long. But alas, the mood had  _ never _ been right. 

 

“Let's make this look as good as possible,” Catra couldn't stop her lips from curving into a smile. 

 

“Yeah, lets,” Adora said before charging at her with her sword, Catra blocking with her taser.

 

Nostalgia burnt through Catra's mind. 

 

_ It's like we're sparring again. _

 

Controlled, careful, considerate. 

 

_ It's nothing like our last fights. _

 

They were all, ruthless, reckless, and filled with rage. 

 

Catra never liked those fights. No matter how much she pretended she did. 

 

She preferred fights like this, when no one was hurt in the end, when she was willingly,  _ happily  _ holding back for Adora.  _ Only _ for Adora.

 

_ I don't know how I survived this long apart from her. _

 

That was what was seared through her mind as she threw out a couple more harmless hits, Adora blocking them with ease, practically beaming as they locked eyes. 

 

“You ready?” Adora whispered, biting her lip, her face slightly pale. 

 

Catra nodded, pointing to herself around her stomach, where the fake blood pouches lay, ready to burst. 

 

Adora gave Catra a firm shove, separating them once more, as the battle around them raged on. She swung masterfully, creating a tear in Catra's clothes, surprising her and how close it had gotten to her skin.

 

Catra lunged forward slightly once Adora let her guard down, to make it seem like she was still trying, still fighting. 

 

_ The only thing I'm fighting against is the Horde's grasp.  _

 

Adora did the same as before, this time, there was a  _ POP _ , signalling the pouch had been burst. 

 

_ Bingo.  _

 

She went down as soon as it had exploded, overplaying it immensely. 

 

“Argghh! It stings!” She screeched dramatically.

 

A soldier was already coming to collect her and by the time he was there, Adora had slinked off, fighting off the second round of Horde soldiers. 

 

He carried her to the medical tank, saying, “You're gonna be okay Commander, you're gonna be okay.” 

 

Catra hated every second of it. 

 

_ If only that had been Adora holding me… _

 

Just that thought sent shivers down her spine.

 

They made it to the tank, Entrapta's face lighting up at the sight of Catra, (or at the fact the plan was going so smoothly) then dimming, as she shooed the soldier away. 

 

“Emily and I can handle this, bye bye!”

 

As soon as he was gone, Catra started retreating the tank, until they were out of most people's line of sight. 

 

“Log 123 of operation defect - we are nearly in the clear!” She squealed like a child who had just been gifted a new toy .

 

Catra interrupted her before she could get distracted, “hey, hey, focus 'trapta, I gotta clean myself up while you start set the bomb timer.” 

 

They were also going to blow the tank up. 

 

“Oh - that's right!” Entrapta started working immediately, while Catra used a flannel to clean the fake blood, before changing into one of her only change of clothes left.

 

She was starting to feel new. Reborn almost. 

 

“Done.” She said, bag on her back, waiting for Entrapta to activate the explosive. 

 

“And...done! Let's get out of here!” 

 

They both exited the tank (along with Emily), already camouflaged by the bushes, making their way around the village to get to the woods. 

 

Soon after, they heard a loud BANG.

 

_ There is no doubt in my mind that that wasn't the tank.   _

 

After what felt like an eternity, they had made it _.  _ The Whispering Woods. 

 

All they had to do was sit tight, and wait now. 

 

_ In an hour or two, Adora will be all mine again. _

  
  


Catra had been falling asleep when she heard rustling in the bushes. Her ears twitched suspiciously at the sound. 

 

“Who's there?” She barked, reaching inside her bag. 

 

Then she recognised the scent. 

 

“It's you guys.” A lopsided grin was plastered on her face. 

 

Glimmer, Bow and Adora came emerging from the bushes. Adora ran straight to Catra, the other two rushing to greet Entrapta.

 

Adora, no longer in She-Ra form, pulled her into a tight, welcoming hug, a hug that said,  _ I missed you,  _ a hug that was the warmest thing she'd felt in months. 

 

The other three (and Emily) stood there, was for a couple seconds, before Glimmer called, “I'll leave you two to it, meet us back at the castle!” She waved, walking away with Entrapta and Bow  _ (and Emily). _

 

The two stood like that, enveloped by the others warmth, relishing the moment, relishing in their rekindled feelings. She nuzzled Adora's neck, breathing in the familiar scent. 

 

Catra had so badly missed being in Adora's arm. So badly it  _ hurt _ . 

 

She buried her head into the crook of her friends neck more, eyes starting to water. When Adora felt the first tear drop down, she made her hold around Catra's neck even tighter, stroking her untamed hair. 

 

This made Catra's heart jump, her tail wrapping around Adora's waist mindlessly, and a low rumble start to erupt in her chest.

 

_ Never let go.  _

 

They stood like that for another couple minutes, neither wanting to untangle themselves. 

 

A tap on Catra's shoulder was what prompted her to let go of Adora, she did so begrudgingly however. 

 

But their faces remained only an inch or so away from each others, both girls studying the others eyes, Catra's mismatched ones piercing through Adora's sky blue eyes. 

 

Then, Catra's eyes darted down to look at Adora's rosy lips.

 

_ There's still one more thing… _

 

“Adora?” She breathed. 

 

“Catra?” Adora matched her volume to Catra's.

 

“There's one thing I've been  _ dying _ to do…”

 

Adora gave her a suggestive smirk in reply. 

“Then do it…” she murmured, already knowing what Catra was implying, staying perfectly still to let Catra take the lead.

 

Catra wasted no time, pulling Adora's jaw forwards and placing a haste, hungry kiss onto the other girls lips. This surprised Adora at first, initially very tense, but after a couple seconds, she was completely at ease, moving her lips against Catra's.

 

But Catra wanted more of Adora, so she licked the other girls lips, asking for entrance, Adora obliging, tongue over teeth, causing a gasp to escape her throat. 

 

_ She's so beautiful. _

 

They finally parted, both red in the faces, breathing heavily, foreheads pressed together. 

 

“That...that was, uh, nice,” Catra's breath was still heavy, and her heart was beating out of her chest as she had her hand wrapped around Adora's waist. 

 

Her eyes gleamed as she replied, “Yeah it was…”

 

Just that look brought a smile to Catra's face. 

 

“How about…” Adora kissed the side of her mouth tenderly, “one more kiss to your last day apart of the Horde, and first day with the rebellion, with me?” She continued placing kisses around her jaw. 

 

Catra chuckled, “That, is something I can get behind.” 

 

This kiss was slow and sweet, savouring each other, savouring the moment. This kiss screamed,  _ I love you _ and this kiss felt like home to Catra, because Adora  _ was _ home.  

 

“I'm glad to be home,” Catra sighs.

 

Adora already knew what Catra meant. 

 

“I'm glad that you're home too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you got to the end, I'd really appreciate comments and kudos!
> 
> Also if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr, my username is the exact same lmao, here's the link too:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bow-woahh


End file.
